guildwarsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Splarka
I was cleaning up the wikia section of my favorites and that has lead me to the resquest page again wich i've read one more time to see if i've missed something. w:C:requests:Fr.guildwars say that there is a mailling list. But when i clic the link (http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/fr.guildwars-l) it say No such list fr.guildwars-l in red. Not a big problem at the moment. We should not have use for a mailling list (i think) until we get more users. But also, i didn't received password for the list but that might just be normal if the mailling list has not been created yet. Another thing to note, most help links on that template lead to non existing pages when you use fr as second parameter. Wikia do not seem to have enough french contributors, it's a shame. ;-) I hope my project will attract more of them to others wikia and central too. See ya. TůζipVõrζąx 13 mars 2007 à 22:57 (UTC) :I am not sure why the list doesn't exist, I've asked someone to look into it. :However, the template is not perfect. If you want, you can edit it to be more accurate. One problem is, we don't currently have a french speaking staff member, so several of the help pages aren't translated. --Splarka (talk) 13 mars 2007 à 23:10 (UTC) ::Made a small correction. A grammatical mistake ? That's all i can do for now. I like translating but my housemate?, the friend with whom i live, will be mad if i don't go cleaning in the kitchen. Mainly dishes. And after that shower time. Lol. ::I dont think i could translated all that need on wikia central by myself, that's why i hope for more french users, but i'll look in to it from time to time (with focus on help pages). —TůζipVõrζąx 13 mars 2007 à 23:54 (UTC) Our queue When you get free time, can you tell me if there's a problem with our . It seems to just get biger and biger. But it might be our fault. We have some templates widly used and we're still making changes on them when needed. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 23 mars 2007 à 02:53 (UTC) :Did you do something ? It's empty now. Good. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 25 mars 2007 à 11:34 (UTC) ::That is handled mostly automatically. --Splarka (talk) 26 mars 2007 à 07:07 (UTC) :::On my local installation, i had to run the php file "runjobs.php" (or a similar name) because, not sure why but, Wamp was not running anything unless i was accessing pages... Don't know how to explain or maybe it's just how to do it in english. See ya. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 26 mars 2007 à 12:31 (UTC) CSS reducing IE7 gap from 2px to 1px (you shouldn't style the portlet ul line height and font size, it is easy to break) :It was only that? I should look better to what i paste from elsewhere. That part was from another wikia or your trick page, not really sure. No, that was in the tutorial about changing the bullet for our wiki (following the one for the logo). Someone should look into refreshing many infos on wikia central. I had a problem configuring the forum because i'll followed instruction exactly. Sannse helped me on than part. :I'll try to see if i can reduce the black line some more. Maybe i my user CSS. Thanks for all. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 26 mars 2007 à 12:21 (UTC) ::After some testing, it seems fine to comment thoses line heigt and font size. — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 26 mars 2007 à 12:26 (UTC) :::Lol! Tocs had bullets ! I put a rule to remove them. ;-) — TůζipVõrζąx Discuter 26 mars 2007 à 12:54 (UTC)